


Отче наш

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Hellsing, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: Когда пригрозили напасть на один из музеев, Клаус не беспокоился. Когда напали упыри, Клаус не слишком беспокоился. Когда в подмогу прислали очень загадочного специалиста, Клаус... решил всё проверить сам.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Отче наш

**Author's Note:**

> тема спецквеста — божественное; раскрытие темы — цитаты из евангелия и книги экклезиаста, молитва как оружие

За квартал до места сражения Клаус заметил, как дыхание начало собираться в облачка пара — и это-то в салоне автомобиля. Плохо. Стивен неделю лежит в больнице после того, как настолько выкладывается. Клаус вдавил педаль газа в пол и одновременно набрал Гилберта.

— Лео не вернулся?

— Ещё нет, господин Клаус. К.К. и Чейн почти на месте.

— Этого недостаточно. Что Абрамс?

— Связь была плохой, господин Клаус. После того, как мы обрисовали ситуацию, он что-то сказал про замену и отключился. 

Клаус резко крутанул руль, и сосулькой снесло только боковое зеркало.

— Мне удалось разобрать только, что прибудут сегодня.

— Сообщишь, когда заметишь.

— Разумеется.

Клаус крайне опасно затормозил — будь здесь Запп, уже бы ругался как не в себя, — и выкатился на проезжую часть, активируя Второй Стиль. Обороняться нужно было уже сейчас: вампиры с периферии почуяли живую кровь и потянулись к нему.

— Клаус! — послышалось с центра перекрёстка. — Девочки опаздывают.

Голос был явно выдохшийся, и Клаус только крепче сцепил пальцы, размазывая первую полезшую на рожон тварь.

— Я не смог с ними связаться.

— Надеюсь, их не сразила красота картин, — вслед за натянутым смешком послышался хруст льда. 

Ситуация была критической: Фемто объявил, что ему крайне нужна инсталляция из музея современного искусства Хеллсалем Лота, и пообещал загребать жар чужими когтями и расправиться с Либрой раз и навсегда. Разумеется, он не сообщил, о какой инсталляции шла речь — спасибо и на том, что со временем атаки не наврал, — и вот уже пятый час Либра защищала район от толпы тупых упырей. Периодически прорывался более опасный вампир, с потенциалом обладания настоящим древним именем, но таких пока что сдерживали. Пока ещё сдерживали. Клаус пробивался к перекрёстку, где Стивен держал оборону, и думал, что надо только продержаться до подмоги. Если присылали не самого Абрамса, то был шанс, что они раскурочат не три квартала, а только один. 

Выстрелом снесло двух упырей впереди него, и Клаус невольно вздохнул:

— Ну, слава Богу.

— Истинно так, — послышался мужской голос сбоку, в морозном тумане. Клаус стряхнул с кастетов зубы упыря и повернулся в том направлении.

Блеснул металл, раздалось шипение, и посреди него можно было различить, как кто-то негромко читал Евангелие:

— И сказал им: идите по всему миру и проповедуйте Евангелие всей твари. Кто будет веровать и креститься, спасен будет; а кто не будет веровать, — снова громкое шипение и вой умирающей твари, — осужден будет.

Клаус решил не заморачиваться:

— Вас прислали на подмогу Либре? 

— Истинно так, брат мой, — с удовольствием отозвался приближавшийся голос. Обладатель его шёл к перекрёстку, как и Клаус, и через несколько минут он показался. Клаус моргнул, вбирая взглядом серую католическую сутану, длинные, покрытые кровью штыки и шрам на щеке незнакомца. Сумка через плечо выглядела забитой чем-то тяжёлым. За спиной слышались выстрелы — К.К. не теряла времени даром.

— Поспешим. Наш человек в центре скоро выдохнется.

Пастырь — он явно выглядел как католический пастырь, решил Клаус, — кивнул и вытащил из сумки увесистый том:

— Тогда догоняйте.

Клаус не успел моргнуть, как пастырь исчез из поля зрения. Пришлось действительно догонять: он побежал, краем глаза фиксируя приближение Чейн.

— Заметила старших вампиров?

— Группа приближается к перекрёстку. Клаус, что это за хмырь?

— Подмога из штаба.

— Он странный. У него Библия работает как оружие.

Клаус недоуменно оглянулся, но Чейн оставалась на периферии зрения, наверное, использовала свою технику.

— Поясни.

— Он зачитывает молитвы или куски священного писания, и упыри замирают, послабее — взрываются. В жизни такой чертовщины не видела.

— Богобоязненной леди не пристало так выражаться! — зычно донеслось до них.

Уже можно было различить силуэты: Стивен сидел на земле, явно выдохшийся, а пастырь стоял с поднятыми, разведёнными руками, и перед ним словно возвышалась стена из страниц, и за этой стеной бесновалось несколько десятков упырей.

— Я же говорю, — буркнула Чейн. — Старшие могут появиться с минуты на минуту.

С этим она исчезла. Клаус осмотрелся: лужи крови могли принадлежать только упырям, а морозное кружево медленно стягивалось с асфальта обратно к Стивену. Запечатывать Старших без знания имени было крайне трудно.

— Святой отец...

— Александр, — прорычал пастырь.

— Отец Александр, вы изгоняли вампиров без знания их истинного имени?

— С благословением Господа нашего, — блеснувшие в усмешке отца Александра клыки легко можно было спутать с вампирскими. — Но пока ещё здесь не было тварей, стоящих истинного слова Божьего.

— Скоро прибудут. Боюсь, мы не обладаем достаточной мощью, чтобы...

— Пусть ваш снайпер прикроет вход в музей, этого достаточно. — Клаус кивнул и повторил указание, чтобы К.К. услышала. — Если кто-то сможет удерживать их на месте...

— Я бы вызвался волонтёром, — негромко сказал Стивен, — приди вы хотя бы час назад.

— Неисповедимы пути Господни, брат мой, — отец Александр развёл руками и повернулся к Клаусу. — Полагаю, у вас в арсенале найдётся нужный навык?

Клаус кивнул. 

Упыри за стеной из страниц взбудоражились, ощерили пасти и начали царапать стену. Смотрелось апокалиптично — они выли от боли, когти, обрубки ладоней и рук с яркими вспышками рассыпались от каждого прикосновения к бумаге. Присмотревшись, Клаус различил послания из Нового Завета.

Боже всемилостивый, подумал Клаус и содрогнулся.

— Готовьтесь, брат мой! — отец Александр встряхнул свои штыки. — Будем презирать смерть. Ибо, если и бояться ея станем, то умрем же ею в назначенное нам время. А если не готовиться, то прямо здесь и сейчас помрём.

В отце Александре причудливо сочетался прагматичный подход к бою и стремление к духовности. Клаус пожал плечами и принял боевую стойку: они приближались.

— Чейн, помоги Стивену эвакуироваться отсюда.

— Ёбушки-воробушки, — пробормотал Стивен, который явно увидел Старших вампиров первым. Чейн чуть порозовела скулами, поднимая его с асфальта, и они поплелись ко входу в музей. К.К. уже наверняка была на позиции.

Отряд Старших вампиров в этот раз, пожалуй, действительно потрясал воображение. К ним приближалась дюжина мальчишек лет девяти, в одинаковой школьной форме с неприлично короткими шортами и прорехами в стратегически важных местах. Клаус с признательностью подумал про О’Брайена, который выбил отпуск для Лео: от такого зрелища у Лео наверняка бы случилась истерика.

— Весьма любопытная аллюзия на слухи о пристрастиях католиков, — пробормотал Клаус и бессильно опустил кулаки. Детей ему было очень сложно убивать, даже если у этих детей голодно блестели алые радужки глаз. Надо было ему сюда ехать вместо Стивена, уж Стивен-то...

Стена из библейских страниц рассыпалась; Клаус невольно вспомнил строки из книги Экклезиаста: «Все идет в одно место: все произошло из праха и все возвратится в прах». Отец Александр оскалился и как-то изменился внезапно, неуловимо: только что стоял рядом добродушный, надёжный, немного странный пастырь, и вдруг вперёд пошло существо, мало отличимое от Старших. Под нос отец Александр бормотал строфы из Нового завета, и действительно, происходило то, что описывала Чейн: более слабые упыри сгорали на месте, более сильные — приближались медленнее, но тут в ход шли штыки пастыря.

Дюжина Мальчишек не слишком испугалась отца Александра. Через два слишком громких удара сердца в ушах Клауса они оказались прямо перед ним; отец Александр улыбнулся ещё шире, хотя, казалось, это было невозможно. 

— Доколе не порвалась серебряная цепочка, и не разорвалась золотая повязка... — донеслось до Клауса. Один из Мальчишек размахнулся и ударил в воздухе перед отцом Александром. Асфальт снова залила кровь, точно человеческая, но глубокий порез на бедре пастыря затягивался очень быстро.

— Суета сует, — одновременно сказали Мальчишки. Запп бы добавил «суёт и присовывает», но он тоже был в отпуске. Клаусу приходилось додумывать реплики и реакции за тех, кто бы очень пригодился здесь и сейчас. Впрочем, сейчас Мальчишки обратили внимание на него, и обороняться пришлось бы в любом случае.

Одному из Мальчишек оторвало руку, после чего запоздало послышался свист воздуха.

— Отличный выстрел, — сказал Клаус в наушник.

— Брат мой! — окликнул его отец Александр. Что-то полетело в его сторону; Клаус поймал чётки с деревянным крестом и двинул кастетом свободной руки по лбу одного из подобравшихся ближе Мальчишек. — Читайте молитву!

— Но я не...

— Любую!

Выстрелы участились, и штыки отца Александра не замирали ни на минуту. Клаус предпочёл бы закатать тварей в асфальт привычными стилями, но эта «подмога» от штаба странным образом парализовала его. Заставила вспоминать совсем уж странные вещи — того же Экклезиаста.

— Отче наш, — забормотал Клаус, обматывая четки вокруг запястья, — иже еси на небесах...

Кулак отчего-то показался легче, охотнее летел в направлении Старших. Они с отцом Александром сражались по-разному: экономные и скупые удары Клауса едва ли можно было сравнить с уколами и широкими выпадами штыков. Но отец Александр не умолкал, и Клаус неустанно повторял короткую молитву, которую даже не помнил, когда выучил, и Мальчишки постепенно переставали быть дюжиной. 

Когда осталось семеро, сверху послышался шум вертолёта. Спрыгнувшего с трапа Фемта Клаус атаковал совсем уж молча, не оставалось дыхания.

— О, вы позвали святошу. Скучно, скучно, скуч! Но! — Фемт с лёгкостью уворачивался от ударов Клауса, хихикнул, когда штык отца Александра безрезультатно царапнул маску на нём. — Я думал, можно будет поболтать с Лео-куном, раз уж Мальчики согласились помочь мне с этим маскарадом, но вы испортили вечер! 

— Ах ты... — Клаус не успел договорить. Фемт и Семёрка Мальчишек завернулись в плащи и исчезли из виду, словно анимешные злодеи.

Отец Александр огляделся: низшие упыри расползались по закоулкам города и втискивались в канализационные люки.

— Аминь, святой отец, — хлопнул его по плечу Клаус; руку, впрочем, не задержал. — От имени всей Либры сердечно благодарю вас за помощь.

Отец Александр снова принял благообразный, чинный вид. Клаус подумал, что, в принципе, в следующий раз будет просить по возможности присылать вместо Абрамса этого пастыря.

— И часто это происходит?

— Фемт наводит суету раз в две-три недели, — Чейн снова возникла рядом. На отца Александра она всё ещё смотрела с подозрением. — Но вампиров позвал впервые.

— Благодарю, сестра моя. Брат мой, — он обращался к Клаусу, — можешь оставить себе чётки. Да пребудет с тобой благословение Господа нашего.

И ушёл.

Наушник Клауса включился:

— Забирать вас, господин Клаус?

— Да, от музейной площади. Стивену придётся помочь идти. И, Гилберт...

— Да, господин Клаус?

— Ты случайно не знаешь, что пообещали отцу Александру за выезд?

— Случайно.

Непостижимым образом Клаус был уверен в том, что Гилберт улыбается.

— Три дня свободного посещения всех музеев на пятьдесят детей и двух экскурсоводов.


End file.
